Giving In To Temptation
by jaxon22
Summary: ONESHOT: A married Bella is away from her family on business. A beautiful bronze haired temptation approaches her in the hotel bar. Just drinks and nothing more? Yeah right.....AH,LEMONS,OOC


**Hey!  
**

**So this is my first EVER one-shot and I am very nervous!**

**There are EPIC lemons ahead ladies so be warned…  
**

**Love and hugs and huge snogs to Kristen, Rachel and Vic who supported and talked me off the delete button ledge!**

**I love you girls!!**

**See you on the other side…**

**Giving In To Temptation.**

**BPOV**

If I had to list my all time favourite things in the world, work meetings would feature exceedingly low down.

I tolerated them.

The one that I was currently sat in however would have been found in my all time worst things in the world.

The meeting itself had gone well and was, thank the Lord, coming to a close.

The company that I worked for, Eclipse Publishing, which was based near my home in New York, were at the beginning of a major merging deal, which I was heading, at a rival company in San Francisco. I had arrived in the city two days before and as much as I loved the city and California as a whole, it was what I had left in New York that had me counting down the minutes and hours until my flight back the following day.

I was, in truth, a complete home bird on an almost pathetic scale.

I missed my own shower with its adjustable power heads. I missed my bed with its four posters, thick comforter and epic pillows and I missed waking up to my dog Max, nudging me with his wet nose to get up and take him for a walk.

But more important than that, more important than anything in my entire world was my little boy that I had left with my mom. I missed his smile, his smell and I missed being able to bath him and tuck him in at night. It was the longest and furthest I had ever been way from him and my chest ached terribly with my need to get back to him.

I absentmindedly fingered the platinum locket that hung around my neck that contained his picture.

Jesus, I loved that kid. When my own mother had tried to explain a parent's love for their children, before my son was born, I had never truly taken it to heart. But the moment he was placed in my arms on the day he was born, all she had ever said crashed into me like a tsunami. He _was_ my everything.

He was three and as such was into everything and anything.

His latest fascination was with the cupboards in my kitchen. He would, quiet as a mouse, open all of the cupboard doors he could reach and empty them of all my pots and pans, creating small fortresses and death traps in his wake. I smiled as I remembered the morning I had left when I had nearly broken my neck on my frying pan as I had stepped out of the shower. My smile grew as I recalled my attempts at scolding him.

It was no mean feat.

He simply looked at me from under his gorgeously long lashes, grinned and I was defeated. I had instead taken him into my arms and tickled and kissed him until he squealed in delight. God, I missed him.

My attention was brought back to the board room as the San Francisco boss, Mike, began thanking everyone for the work that they had done in getting the merger moving so efficiently. I blushed and nodded as he praised me and my team for everything we had done. It had been tough, having only been with the company two months, but I knew that my team were the best in the business and they deserved every word that Mike lavished them with. I was proud of them.

There was a collective sigh of relief as we were excused and everyone began grabbing their stuff and heading for the door.

"So, Bella, how about a celebratory drink?" I turned to see Mike smiling eagerly at the door as I pulled my bag up my shoulder.

"Um…" I scrunched my nose up and looked at my watch. "I'll take a rain check," I offered. "If that's ok? I just want to crash, you know, chill before I get home tomorrow."

His face dropped slightly but he did a fantastic job of trying to hide it.

"Oh, come on," he persisted. "You deserve a drink after all the work you've done." He raised his eyebrows and nodded with a smirk.

I laughed gently and picked up my remaining folders. "Thanks but I'm good, honestly. But you go and enjoy yourself."

He pursed his lips and frowned slightly. "You're a tough nut to crack, Isabella, I'll give you that."

I smiled and shrugged gently. He was admiring but sweet with it.

"You're husband must be an amazing guy," he said, gesturing to my left hand.

This I had to laugh at. I glanced down at the diamond ring and white gold band that sat on my third finger.

I sighed and swallowed hard. "He is," I whispered, feeling a ball of anxiety the size of Madison Square Garden fall into my stomach. I looked up at Mike to see him staring at me curiously.

"You ok?" he asked softly, dipping his head slightly.

"Yeah," I answered a little too quickly. "I'm great, tired, but great."

He nodded but his expression remained unconvinced.

"Last chance…" he said trailing off, opening the door wider to show the rest of the team at the end of the hall clearly cursing me for delaying their drinking time.

I smiled and shook my head determinedly. "I'm sure, Mike. Have fun."

* * * *

I made it back to the Marriot Hotel, San Fransisco that had been home for the past two days, throwing my bag down on the floor and myself onto the bed, letting my feet dangle to the floor. I took a deep breath as I looked at the ceiling, wishing the lead weight of apprehension would just fuck off already. I looked at the gold gilded clock that ticked noisily on the far wall of the room to see that I had time for a shower and something to eat before I called home.

The shower, although not as amazing as the one back in New York, relaxed my muscles and helped ease the tension in my shoulders and neck. I never usually got so tense when I worked but it had been an intense few days and being away from all the important things in my life had not helped one bit.

I dried my hair, ordered room service and settled myself with my phone in the centre of the bed.

There were three rings on the line before someone picked up.

"Mommy?"

My chest expanded and I blew out a long breath. "Hey baby," I replied. "How are you?"

"Good," he answered. "I played with Seth."

Seth was my four year old nephew and all around hero in the eyes of my son.

"That's great, sweetie. What did you play?" I settled back onto the pillows, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Cars and driving," he answered matter of fact. "I won."

I laughed, having no clue what the game cars and driving entailed. "So is Nanie cooking dinner?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly, seemingly distracted by something more important than answering his mother's dull questions. "Is Daddy with you?"

I sighed and shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. "No baby. Daddy's working."

"Yeah," he replied with a deep breath.

"He's busy sweetie." I ran my hand through my hair and glanced again at the clock seeing that it was just after 6:30. "Is Nanie there?"

"Yeah," he answered before shouting loudly for my mom.

"I love you baby and I'll see you tomorrow," I promised, feeling my body relax at the thought. "Be good!"

"Love you, Mommy." His voice was quiet as though he was moving away from the phone.

"Hey, Bells." My mom laughed into the receiver.

"Hey," I replied with a small laugh. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah he's great. The pair of them are keeping me on my toes."

"I'm glad to hear it."

We spoke for a few more minutes before she had to go to finish up dinner. I closed my cell and dropped it at my side. I rubbed my face and exhaled. I was suddenly wishing that I had requested a mini bar in the room. I knew a nice cold Martini would make me feel a damn sight better and help ease my knotted stomach. I wasn't regretting turning the drink down with Mike as it wasn't so much company I was starting to crave but alcohol

"Suck it up," I grumbled to the empty room, suddenly determined to go down to the hotel bar and get exactly what I needed.

I lifted off the bed and walked over to my suit case, pulling out my black wool skirt and a dark blue silk blouse. The hotel was a nice, respectable place, so jeans and a hoodie just wouldn't do - as much as that would help me relax.

I stood and looked in the full length mirror once I was dressed, pushing my hands down my hips. I didn't look too bad I had to admit. I fluffed my hair a couple of times, applied some cherry lip gloss, grabbed my purse and set off to get my drink.

The hotel bar was all dark wood, leather and soft lighting. There were a few people sitting at the bar, mostly suits and business types, making me feel a lot calmer about the outfit I had chosen. I walked over to it, sliding myself into the sturdy stool and placed my purse down in front of me.

The bar tender noticed me quickly and approached with a smile. "Good evening. What can I get for you?"

"Hi, can I get a vodka Martini, please?"

"Certainly," he replied, turning away from me, retrieving a cocktail glass from one of the glass shelves behind him. "Twist of lemon?" he asked holding up the fruit in question.

"Absolutely," I replied with a smile and a nod.

I drummed my fingers on the bar and glanced around myself. There were only about twenty people sat around, drinking and talking, discussing mergers, acquisitions and law suits. Oh yes, it was _that _type of hotel.

"There you go, Madam," the bar tender said softly, bringing my attention back to the beautiful, clear liquid reason that I was sitting there in the first place.

"Thank you," I said with a long breath that made him laugh. "I need this."

"No problem," he replied. "Am I charging it to your room?"

"Please," I answered before taking a long, much needed sip. He nodded and turned to a balding guy at the other end of the bar.

But it wasn't the bald guy that had my immediate attention. It was the devastatingly beautiful creature that was sitting next to him, talking animatedly on his cell phone.

His hair was bronze and tousled in such a way that made me think of things that made my face blush scarlet. His jaw was sharp and angular and was covered in a smattering of stubble that made my fingers twitch with the desperate need to touch it. His eyes were light and although I couldn't discern the colour from where I was sitting, I noticed that they wrinkled at the corners every time he smiled down the phone, making his whole face become even more handsome than I had originally noticed.

He nodded and laughed again. The sound travelled across the fifteen feet between us and slipped up my spine to my neck, making the hairs there stand on end, fizzing with electricity.

_What the hell…?_

I looked down quickly when his eyes lifted and met mine.

_Holy shit…_

I felt my body, my damn face in particular ignite with a warmth that took my breath away. I skimmed the pad of my thumb nervously over my wedding ring and closed my eyes to try and calm whatever the hell was going on inside my body. The knot of anxiety twisted in my gut, making me reach for my drink and finish it in two gulps. The bar tender that was now right at the top of my Christmas card list noticed my empty glass and began making my second.

I smiled meekly in appreciation.

I swallowed hard and chanced another glance at the beautiful man that had almost made my body burst into flames. I sucked in a quick breath when I noticed that his eyes were still on mine, looking at me in a curious way. He cocked his head slightly to the right, cell phone still at is ear and smiled with one side of his mouth.

_Christ, I hadn't even noticed his mouth…but now that I had…holy fuck…_

"Vodka Martini with a twist of lemon, Madam."

"Cheers," I choked quickly, turning back to my saviour bar man.

I sipped slowly, hoping to Christ that it would settle me down.

Without looking back over, for fear of further blushing embarrassment, I tried to hear what he was saying on the phone. Call me a weird eavesdropper, but the sound of his laugh had made me suddenly intrigued to hear his voice. I made a silent bet with myself that his voice would be just as hypnotic.

_I won…_

"Yes, I promise," he said softly, "absolutely, you and me." He laughed again. "Is that right?"

I found myself smiling at the sound and stupidly, seemingly unable to stop myself, I glanced at him again. He was running his hand through his gorgeous hair making it stand in disarray even more. I bit my lip as I imagined what it would feel like under my fingers.

_Jesus, Bella__ get a grip…_

"Ok," he said with a nod. "I love you too. Bye."

He flipped his cell phone shut and pushed it into the pocket of the suit jacket he was wearing. He motioned to the bar man with his empty glass and leaned forward, drumming his long, pale fingers against the wood. His eyes met mine for a second time but this time instead of looking away I froze, like a deer in headlights.

The curious expression returned to his face before he nodded at me gently in acknowledgement. I felt my face burn but managed to nod back.

_What the hell am I__ doing…?_

The smirk that appeared on his mouth was enough to make the entire female population of San Francisco drop their panties in anticipation and I found myself smiling like an idiot in return. His expression changed slightly to something that looked suspiciously like surprise.

Well, of course he was surprised! I'd look surprised too if I saw a strange woman eye fucking the life out of me across a bar.

_Shit, what was I thinking__ doing this…?_

This small game of coy glance tennis continued for at least ten minutes with me blushing furiously under his gaze while he gave me smirk after crooked smile after serious pout. I ran my hand through my hair nervously, blowing an inconspicuous breath through my lips. I was caught off guard by the surge of intense emotion that made its way up my body. My palms felt sweaty and my lungs suddenly felt two sizes too small for my chest.

I looked at him again, unable to keep my eyes away from him and noticed that he frowned gently, his eyes leaving mine for a split second as if he was contemplating something before, seemingly content with whatever was bothering him he picked up his newly filled glass, rose from his seat and began moving around the bar.

My breath caught in the back of my throat when I realised he was walking towards _me_.

I gripped the stem of my glass for dear life, twisting my diamond wedding ring around my finger in a nervous, guilty fashion. I took a deep breath and turned my head towards him. He lifted his glass slightly while his other hand found its way into his pants pocket.

"Hi," he said softly.

I had to swallow before I could respond. "Hi," I replied through my dry throat.

"Um…do you mind if I join you?" He lifted and dropped his right shoulder and glanced around me as if he was looking for someone. "I mean if you're here with…"

"No, no," I interrupted with a shake of my head that was far too fucking enthusiastic.

"Oh ok," he murmured as he took a step back from me.

"No, I mean I'm not with anyone," I explained, turning my body towards him. I exhaled and rubbed my forehead with my palm. "Please," I said, gesturing to the stool beside me.

"You sure?" he asked, dropping his chin and cocking an eyebrow.

I smiled and sighed. "Yes," I answered. "Just please ignore my totally horrendous social skills. It's been a hell of a day."

He laughed lightly, his eyes wrinkling as he did. "Well, I totally sympathise with you there."

He moved around me and sat down with a long breath. I couldn't help but notice his eyes raking down my body from hair to foot and I couldn't help but notice that I liked it intensely.

He sipped his drink before holding his hand out to me.

"Edward Cullen," he said by way of introduction.

_Christ even his name makes me think of bad things…gentlemanly, regal, powerful…_

"Bella Black," I answered quickly, taking his hand. I bit the inside of my lip as a surge of the most intense heat shot up my arm like a bullet.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Black," he said with a sly smile.

He released my hand and then ran his fingers back through his hair. I watched the movement as surreptitiously as I could, noticing the silver band that sat on the third finger of his left hand as it caught the spotlights above us

"So, a bad day, huh?" he asked, settling himself into his seat while glancing at my cocktail glass.

"Not really," I replied with a roll of my eyes, "tiring but good."

He looked at me in a way that told me he wanted me to continue.

"I work for a publishing company in New York," I added and he nodded. "We've just taken over another company here in the city. It's been tough but everything went really well. The boss was pleased."

"Sounds like you should be out celebrating," he said, almost as if it were a question.

"Nah," I replied, shaking my head. "I was invited but I just wanted a quiet drink."

"I see," he said, as he glanced down at his drink. "I could leave you to your quiet drink if you prefer? I don't want to intrude."

"No, really," I replied. "Stay. It's nice to just...talk." I felt an inexplicable rush of alarm at the thought of him returning to the other side of the bar.

_God, he's pretty..._

"Yeah," he agreed with a small nod. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So, a bad day for you, huh?" I asked, smiling as he chuckled lightly when I used his words.

"Not really - tiring - but good." He smirked while looking at me from the corner of his eye. I laughed into my glass, feeling myself relax slightly. "I'm a doctor," he added, dropping his glass back down on the wood.

He glanced at me almost as if he was waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Wow," I replied to show that I was impressed. "What kind?"

"I'm a paediatric oncologist," he answered. "They're opening a new wing at the hospital here that specialises in rare cancer cases and I was asked to come and give a talk at the seminar that they held today, here at the hotel."

"And how did it go?" I asked, genuinely interested.

He blew a long breath out between his pursed lips. I tried to not let my eyes linger on them for too long.

"It went ok, I think. But I hate public speaking with a fucking passion." He looked at me in surprise, his hand paused half way through his bronze locks. "Sorry," he said quickly before finishing is drink. "My language filter has apparently been switched off tonight."

I laughed and waved it off. "It's fine. Another couple of these and mine will be the exact same way." I held up my glass that was once again running low.

"I think that calls for another drink then," he said pulling his wallet out of his pocket with a wide grin. He hesitated and the grin faltered, "If that's alright? I mean, if its ok, I'd like to buy you a drink."

I looked at him, taking in his perfect face and the expression of worry that lay there under his heavy brow. I noticed his eyes flicker quickly to my wedding ring and then back to my eyes and I swear my heart began to beat a little harder in my chest.

"I'll have a vodka Martini, please," I said softly, placing my now empty glass on the bar.

His grin returned and his eyes, that I now realised were a gorgeous emerald green, grew slightly wider. "No problem," he replied with a small nod.

I sat back on my seat and took a deep breath to try and relax myself but I immediately wished I hadn't as his scent slithered its way up my nose, caressed the back of my throat and weaved seductively into my lungs.

I coughed gently to try and hide the moan that desperately wanted to spill from my mouth. His smell was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was warm, musky with a hint of rich berries with a cologne I didn't recognise but suddenly wanted to bathe in for the rest of my life.

It was masculine, sexy and made parts of my body come alive in spectacular fashion.

He turned to me, placing my drink in front of me. I hoped that he didn't notice my now slightly heavier breathing and flushed expression.

"Cheers," he said chinking his glass to mine.

I sighed in relief at his apparent ignorance at my flustered appearance. The last thing I wanted to do was to make him uncomfortable with my insane and uncontrollable reactions to him.

"Cheers," I replied and sipped my drink, feeling the alcohol relax my muscles and ease my nervousness.

He glanced back at me and smiled softly. "So you live in New York," he said, leaning his forearms on the bar.

I nodded. "I do," I replied.

"It's a big city, how do you like it?"

"I love it," I answered honestly, feeling my face light up at the thought of my home city. "I have lived there for about ten years now. I went to college there and never left."

He smiled. "It's a great city," he agreed.

"It is. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." I sipped my drink. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago," he answered. He lowered his voice slightly. "Sure beats the hell out of San Francisco."

I smirked before laughing into my glass as he looked around discreetly to make sure that no locals had heard his slanderous statement. He winked at me when he feigned relief that he had gotten away with it.

"Does your family love New York too?" he asked after a moment's comfortable silence.

I looked at him in surprise. Oddly, I hadn't expected him to ask about family and now that he had, I felt a hint of panic tease at my neck.

"Um…yeah, they do," I answered, suddenly realising that my hand had found my locket around my neck.

"Sorry," he said quickly "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," I countered with a shake of my head. "I'm fine, I just…"

"Bella?" he said gently, his lips wrapping around my name like a caress. "Are you ok?"

I looked at him to see genuine concern in his beautiful eyes. His brow furrowed slightly and his mouth looked incredible in a small pout that just cried out to be kissed.

_What was this man doing to me…?_

"I'm fine," I said gently, dropping my eyes so that I was no longer staring at him like a complete idiot. "Really I am." I exhaled trying to gather my thoughts and my emotions. "I just miss my son."

I glanced at him to see a small smile had replaced the pout of worry and I once again found myself smiling back, it seemed like such a natural reaction to have I didn't even think about it.

"Yeah," he whispered, seemingly appreciating my need to see my little boy. "You'll see him when you get home though, right?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned.

"Yeah," I answered, releasing my locket and running my hand through my hair, "tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he repeated lightly with a dip of his head. I smiled in gratitude of his understanding and lifted my glass to his.

"Cheers, Edward."

He smiled widely, once again making my breath catch in my throat. He was strikingly handsome, beautiful even. From the abundance of chaos on his head to the shining toe caps of his dress shoes the man in front of me was goddamn perfect and I had no idea why he was sitting with me, ordinary me. I felt my skin rise in goose flesh as he exhaled before taking a drink.

_I must be fucking crazy…_

"So have…"

"Did you…"

We laughed in embarrassment as we started speaking at the same time.

"Please," he said still chuckling, gesturing with his hand towards me. "What were you going to say?"

"I was just going to ask you if there were any other cities that you liked," I said, rolling my eyes at my banal question.

"Yeah," he answered enthusiastically, turning slightly in his chair. "But I love Chicago the most. That's where I was born and where I grew up until I was 13 and we moved for my father's job. I try and go back there as often as I can, you know, see my family."

"They all still live there?" I asked feeling super pleased and utterly relieved that I had found something he was apparently eager to talk about.

"Yeah, my mom and dad moved back there and my eldest brother, Emmett with his family but my baby sister lives in Texas."

I noticed the way in which his tone changed to one of almost reverence when he spoke of his sister.

"Baby sister?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Well," he added. "She's 26 but she's a baby to me." I smirked at the slightly defensive and protective edge that his words took on.

"Big brothers and their little sisters," I muttered into my glass.

"Hey," he chastised, with a small nudge of his elbow into my side. "I have to protect her. She did marry my best friend after all."

His protectiveness was endearing but my attention to that was waning as I struggled to ignore the fact that he had just touched me and that my body had now reverted back to volcanic heat and redness. I swore silently at my inability to just be cool and then smiled to myself when I realised that the word cool and I were never really properly introduced…ever.

Unlike the man sitting next to me who just reeked of the fucking stuff.

How could that kind of contact affect me so much when he appeared so smooth and calm?

"I take it you'll be glad to leave San Francisco then?" he asked bringing me back to the moment and the fact that he had placed another drink in front of me.

"Oh yeah," I replied. "Its nothing against the city, I just can't wait to get home to my son and my own bed."

"Yeah, bed sounds great," he said in agreement before looking at me with a mixture of surprise and guilt. "I mean…not bed, bed, I meant…not like _your_ bed but _a _bed…but not us, _no_, no…I meant…_fuck_…"

I couldn't hold back the laugh that erupted from my mouth at his adorable stammering. He smiled and exhaled dropping his chin to his chest in defeat, running his hands through his hair.

"Ignore me," he muttered towards his knees. "Carry on." He waved his hand without looking at me which made me laugh harder. I could hear him laughing too and it warmed me from my toes to my head.

"Its ok," I said between giggles. I leaned towards him and pressed my palm to his knee in reassurance. "I knew what you meant, Edward."

"Thank Christ," he replied bringing his head up. His eyes lingered on my hand that was resting against him. I pulled it away slowly and swallowed hard.

"Sorry," I muttered, not really meaning it. The truth was, the feel of him under my hand was exhilarating and made me crave more.

"Don't be," he replied quietly. I turned to him to see that same crooked grin that he'd given me across the bar when I'd first seen him.

"Ok," I whispered defiantly, sipping on my drink, suddenly aware of a change in the atmosphere around us as our eyes held.

It had gone from a nervous energy to a charged electric that seemed to make my entire body fizzle. I had been aware of this electricity before but nowhere near as powerful as it was at that precise moment. I adjusted myself in my seat as I felt a twinge of something very warm between my legs and tried to focus very hard on the piece of lemon rind that sat in my glass.

_Holy shit…_

Edward cleared his throat and started to shrug his suit jacket off. It appeared that I wasn't the only one who noticed the change…

"Have you had a chance to have a look around the city?" he asked as casually as I imagined he could manage.

I turned to face him, noticing that his eyes were strikingly different. They seemed to be darker; more jade than emerald and in turn had become a million times sexier.

"No," I replied, biting my lip, trying to disregard the wave of desire that ran through my body under his gaze.

"That's a shame," he said as he loosened his grey tie and unfastened the top button of his white shirt. "I managed to slip out for a couple of hours this morning before the seminar."

"Do anything fun?" I asked, leaning my cheek into my palm as I rested my elbow on the bar.

"Nah, not really," he answered. "I just bought a couple of gifts to take home to my family."

He smiled gently as he uttered the word home and my lips replied in the same manner. He clearly shared my dislike at being away from the people and things that I loved the most. His tone and the manner with which he had spoken on the phone when I had first seen him, told me that he loved his family as much as I did.

"Lucky them," I said with a nod.

His expression seemed pensive as he continued to look at his glass of beer.

"It's a real shame you didn't get to have a look around," he said, turning his face to look at me.

"Yeah," I agreed, "maybe next visit."

"I really wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge at sunset," he mused. "But the seminar ran over."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, not really sure why I was apologising.

"Don't be," he shrugged with a small smile. "It wouldn't have been as good with no one there to share it with anyway."

I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip at his words. He looked so vulnerable, so beautifully lost that I couldn't help but move closer to him. I noticed his breathing change as I did.

"Maybe next visit," I said soothingly, as my shoulder touched his.

He laughed with a breath down his nose and closed his eyes briefly before turning his face towards mine. Up close his eyes, I noticed, had flecks of gold in them that made the green look good enough to swim in.

I watched as they danced around my face, lingering on my mouth in a way that made the bottom half of my body clench and twist in want. I could hear my heart as it pounded in my ears and I felt a stabbing pain in my palms that I realised was caused by my nails pushing into the skin.

_I wanted him…holy shit..._

"You're beautiful, Bella Black," he breathed, washing me once again with his scent. My eyes rolled gently as I sucked his air deep into my lungs.

_I wanted him more than any other man I had ever met…_

I felt myself fall slightly sideways as he sat back, removing his shoulder as my leaning post.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said through his palms that were holding his face. "That was out of line, really, I apologise."

My face must have been a picture, lying somewhere between a wide mouthed codfish and a beetroot. I opened my mouth to stop his apologising but nothing came out. He had once again taken my breath away.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Bella. Christ that's the last thing I want," he continued turning back to me. His eyes were light and honest in his words. "It's just…" he trailed off with a small shake of his head.

"What?" I managed to croak out, completely hypnotised by the man at my side, "Edward?"

"I'm attracted to you and I know I shouldn't..."

He rested his palm on my left hand as he leaned back towards me, letting his fingers stroke the diamond that rested there. My throat went immediately dry at his words.

_Oh God…_

"Edward," I started, amazed that my voice even worked at this point. "It's ok."

"No, it isn't," he countered, looking from his hand to my face. "What I'm…_feeling_…really isn't ok."

_Holy Christ__…_

His words and the way they slipped from his mouth covered in lust and want, ignited a spark in me of such ferocity that I almost fell off my stool.

"I…feel it too," I whispered, keeping my eyes on his palm which was still touching mine, sending electricity shooting through me.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, shaking his head as he did. "Jesus," he muttered while he licked his bottom lip.

_I wanted to do that for him, hell, I wanted to lick it, bite it, kiss it and have it between my…_

"Bella, I've never…" he murmured. "But I…"

My focus moved from his lips to his eyes. I had stopped breathing completely as his face moved towards me slowly. His torment was palpable but I knew in that moment that I wanted nothing more than for his mouth to be against mine. My eyes were half closed and the air was leaving my lungs at an embarrassingly loud volume when he stopped and started moving back in the opposite direction.

I could have cried. I wanted to touch him so much, but I also knew that there were lots of reasons why I shouldn't…and couldn't.

"Excuse me a minute," he said with one long breath.

"Su-sure," I replied feeling confused and very discombobulated.

I watched as he rose from his seat quickly, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and headed across the now much busier bar towards the men's room. I allowed myself to keep my gaze on his ass which was, like the rest of him, fucking perfect. He disappeared around the corner and I dropped my face into my hands.

I had never had so many emotions run through my body at one time for so long. Lust, want, need, desire - all of it hurtled through me from head to toe in such a way that I feared for my heart and lungs. They had, since I'd seen Edward across the bar, been working over time, pumping blood and oxygen to places in my body that he apparently had complete control over.

I needed to remain calm. I couldn't let him know that I was as flustered as I was. This was a situation that neither of us had been in before and it had seemingly even ruffled the cool, calm exterior of Edward Cullen.

"Well, hello there pretty lady."

I turned to see a tall blonde haired man had taken up residence in Edward's vacant seat.

"Um…hello," I said as politely as I could, feeling instantly nervous at the closeness of his body next to mine.

"You looked awful lonely on your own so I thought I'd join you and bring you a drink." He pushed a glass of something towards me. "Here ya go, beautiful."

"That's very nice of you," I replied, not touching the drink in question. "But that seat is actually…"

"…taken."

I swear I could have jumped off my seat and kissed Edward all over his handsome face as the blonde drink giver and I turned to see him standing looking incredibly pissed and exceedingly sexy. After a moment of silence where blondie looked between the pair of us at least a dozen times, Edward raised his eyebrows at the stranger in his seat in a kind of _so-what-the-fuck-are-you-waiting-for _expression.

"My bad, man," the blonde guy offered with his palms up. "Have a good night."

He slithered past the two of us with Edward's eyes on him the whole time. The damsel in distress within me swooned at his protective stance.

He turned to me with unease in his eyes. "Bella, are you alright?"

I sucked in a breath to my exhausted lungs as his hand clutched the top of my arm.

"I'm fine," I answered with a reassuring nod that I hoped he understood reached not just to my visitor but to the conversation and situation we had found ourselves in, pre-bathroom break.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking around the room as he did. "It's getting busy in here," he muttered, almost to himself.

"Yeah," I answered. It surprised me that I hadn't noticed just how crowded the bar had become while I was sitting talking to Edward. He had captured my attention to such a degree, I knew that had a meteor fallen through the roof I probably wouldn't have noticed…or cared.

"Look," he continued. "I don't want this to sound anything like what it _will_ surely fucking sound like." He smiled in spite of himself and shook his head gently.

"Ok," I murmured, not really following what he was saying.

"I was wondering…if…I mean, my room does have an amazing view of the city and it _is_ crowded in here. We can talk…nothing more…apart from maybe get drinks…or if you want to go back to your own room…that's fine too…"

"Ok," I repeated without a thought, making him pause in his rant.

He halted his expressive hands in mid-air and frowned in puzzlement. "Ok…leave me alone you stuttering fucking weirdo or ok…I'd like to take you up on that offer?"

"The second one," I said quickly and determinedly with a small laugh that he mirrored as my words registered.

_We can talk…nothing more…_

He ran a hand through his hair before offering it to me to help me off my seat. "After you," he said gently, placing his palm on the small of my back as we walked towards the elevators. I loved the feel of the heat from his skin through my blouse and immediately wanted to experience it all over my body.

_He was driving me insane…slowly but surely…keep calm…_

The ride up in the elevator was quiet but comfortable. I stole small glances at Edward in the glass that covered three-quarters of the elevator walls and noticed that there was a tension in his jaw that I instantly wanted to help ease. I moved over to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm fine, Bella," he answered, but I wasn't convinced.

"If you're worried about me coming to your room, I can…"

His shaking head stopped me in my tracks. "Not at all," he laughed gently. "I just want you to be ok about this. I would hate for you to feel that you _have_ to come with me…or…make you uncomfortable, whatever…I don't know."

"I don't," I replied truthfully. "I want to come with you." My stomach tightened as his eyes travelled back to my mouth and I realised I was licking my lips in anticipation.

The door rang and opened before he could say anything. He simply nodded me towards the door and indicated for me to turn right down the corridor.

"This is me," he said, pulling a key card from the inside pocket of his jacket as he stopped at a large oak door numbered 1222. He opened the door after fighting with the lock and waited for me to take the first step inside. I smiled meekly at him and made my way into his room, pushing away my nerves and anxiety with every step I took.

He flicked on some lights and I noticed immediately that we were standing in a suite, not just a room.

It was large with bespoke furniture of dark reds and gold which were complimented by the dark wood that matched the bar we had just left. Oil paintings of European cities littered the walls, leading my attention to the crystal chandeliers above us. It was certainly more impressive than the small double room I had waiting for me on the first floor.

"Edward, this room…suite…it's beautiful," I said softly placing my purse on a small glass table.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, taking his jacket off and laying it on the back of one of the chairs. "It comes with the compliments of San Francisco Memorial Hospital, as does this."

I turned to see him holding up a large bottle of champagne. "Would you like some?"

"I'd love some," I answered, walking over to him as he began pulling the gold foil from around the cork. He pulled hard on the cork and it gave with a loud pop. I held two glasses towards him that I had picked up from beside the ice bucket. He poured the champagne and I handed him his share.

"What shall we drink to?" he asked placing the bottle back down.

I shrugged and smiled. "Um…how about we drink to having a better night than the day that we both just had?"

"Perfect," he replied with a small chuckle that sent my heart into another worrying frenzy.

We touched glasses and both sighed at the deliciousness of the cold sparkling alcohol that we sipped slowly. We remained silent, our eyes meeting occasionally, followed by shy, uneasy smiles that made the air around us crackle even more with an imperceptible tension.

"So…" Edward began, pushing his spare, none glass holding hand into his pocket.

"So…" I repeated, tucking my hair behind my ear while regarding my feet. "You said something about a view?"

"Oh yeah," he answered excitedly with wide eyes. "Come."

I smiled and followed him through the sitting room and dining room towards a huge pair of arched French windows. He pulled back the lace drape that hung across them, tying it back to the side. He twisted the key and pushed both doors open. The night atmosphere and the sounds of the city, bounced into the room, removing all the nervous silence that had built up between Edward and I.

I stepped out into the cool air onto a huge balcony. There were wicker chairs, bamboo plants and brick and wrought iron that separated us from a fifteen floor drop. I stepped cautiously towards the edge and bravely looked over, catching my breath and grabbing the railing as my dizziness struck. A strong arm wrapped around my waist to stop me from loosing my footing.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I leaned into him, breathing him in.

"Heights…they're mean," I answered, pulling back from him suddenly before I got too comfortable in the crook of his shoulder.

He laughed lightly, still holding my elbow gingerly. "Well, this might make up for it," he said.

I looked up at him to see him pointing out across the skyline. The tall buildings were lit up like Christmas and the lights from the streets below gave off a pearlescent glow that seemed to dull the monotonous noise of city life. I followed the trail of Edward's arm and finger to finally see what he was pointing at. In the distance and surrounded gently by a customary fog, the Golden Gate Bridge, sat, glowing bronze and glorious.

"Oh god," I whispered, walking back to the railings and out of Edward's hold. "It's beautiful."

Even though there was a fog surrounding the bridge and resting along the water, the sky was so clear that I could have spent years counting the stars above us.

"I know," he agreed, standing next to me. "When I arrived late last night or rather, early this morning it was still dark so I came out here and just…sat."

"You did?" I asked as I gazed at his stunning profile that was lit generously by the night lights that surrounded the balcony. The sharpness of his jaw and the noble shape of his nose were enough to turn any sane woman to jelly…sans panties.

"Yeah," he answered, turning back to me. "It was so peaceful…but…" he paused and he exhaled before sipping his champagne.

"What?" I asked, dropping my head to catch his eye.

"I just would have liked to have shared it with..."

"Someone?" I asked gently.

"Yeah," he replied, turning to face me slowly.

I swallowed quickly when I saw that his eyes had returned to the dark green jade that had appeared earlier in the bar and once again braced myself for the feeling of absolute lust that crashed through my body

_This man has__ crazy Bella's body voodoo skills…_

"Edward, I…" I started but stopped as he stepped towards me.

"Bella," he whispered, making my name sound like dirty fucking.

He moved towards me again, predatory and strong, placing his champagne glass down on the brick wall. Unconsciously I did the same, taking a small step back from him. He stopped and looked at me from head to toe making my insides twist and turn with desire. A small smirk played on his lips but it quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of apprehension.

"I love my wife," he said softly, looking at me with a determined expression that left no doubt with what he just said.

I couldn't respond because I didn't know what to say to him. I simply nodded and bit my bottom lip while thumbing my own wedding ring.

What did he want me to say, that I '_loved my husband?'_

_I do love my husband…I do…_

"I have never ever done anything like this before," he continued, his voice low and deep. "This is completely new to me and I haven't a fucking clue what to do." He stepped again and I realised I had nowhere else to move. "But I do know that you are the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on."

A small moan slipped from me. It seemed to echo into the night and float above us towards the stars.

_Holy fuck…where did this man come from…? I could feel my feet being swept from under me…_

"Edward," I repeated, clearly incapable of saying much else as he stopped so close to me that when I inhaled my chest touched his.

I looked up at him, trying to regain my breathing and stop the tumult of absolute chaos that was happening in my chest and stomach. I clenched my thighs together as the back of his index finger grazed my cheek gently from temple to chin.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked so quietly his lips barely moved.

"I've never done this either," I managed through a closing throat, "and I'm scared shitless."

He smiled slightly but the darkness of his eyes took the pleasure out of seeing it.

"I know," he said, letting his fingers travel to my neck and back up my face. "You can tell me to stop at any time, Bella, and as much as I won't want to, I will."

"I want…" I panted, my eyes fluttering closed as his hand travelled to the back of my neck.

"What do you want, Bella Black?" he asked, letting his nose skim my jaw line. "Jesus, you smell so fucking good," he said, panting in my ear. "I could smell you in the bar...strawberries and vanilla...I wanted...to taste you."

"I...want...you," I choked out, feeling my hand travel up his forearm that was holding the wall behind me, all the way up to his shoulder.

He brought his head back so that his nose was next to mine. "You want me?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, his arrogance making him even sexier.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly.

"In that case," he said gently. "May I kiss you?"

My knees weakened at his words and I was suddenly glad that he had hold of me.

"Yes," I repeated with a small hiss, not even thinking twice about the word that seemingly leapt from my mouth.

He exhaled, muttering under his breath, as both of his hands came up and cupped my face as he slowly bent his mouth towards me. I gasped just as his lips touched mine and held still as he pressed them against me. His mouth never moved, his lips seemingly frozen in a faultless pout that covered mine perfectly. I couldn't move. The air had left me and I could feel my heart slam in my chest.

He was warm, delicious and the only thing I wanted at that moment was to get closer to him.

I moved my hand very slowly, not touching him, until I reached the back of his head. I tentatively placed my fingers on his hair and immediately the heat in my panties hit nuclear when the soft strands weaved through them. The contact seemed to release a switch in him as he opened his mouth slowly, deepening the kiss in the most sensual way. I opened up to him in response, tasting his breath on my tongue, knowing that with every caress of his lips he was ruining me for all other men forever.

We kissed like that for what felt like years before he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

He was as breathless as I was and the grip that he had on my face became tenser. His eyes were still closed as he gently shifted from foot to foot.

"Tell me to stop, Bella," he breathed. "For Christ's sake tell me to stop."

I swallowed hard at his words. Although the words sounded desperate, his closeness, heavy breathing and his touch told me that he didn't want what he had just asked of me.

"Edward," I whispered, running my hand from his hair to the nape of his neck.

He opened his eyes slowly and I bit my lip at the black fire that looked back at me.

"Bella," he murmured back, pressing his forehead into me.

"I don't want you to stop," I continued honestly.

"Fuck," he growled. "I can't...we can't..."

I watched as his face changed erratically from desire, want, apprehension and pure sex. I was loosening my hand from his neck, ready to pull away when the most erotic moan erupted from him and his mouth slammed back against mine. This kiss was utterly different to the one we had just shared. _Fuck._ It was needy, fast wet and when his tongue slipped against mine I thought I would damn near lose my mind.

I groaned at his taste, at the feel of him, pushing and caressing inside my mouth. My hands knotted in his hair, holding him to me, determined that now he was so close to me I wouldn't let him go again. His hands found their way into my hair where he pulled firmly, bringing my neck back so that he could devour my skin from shoulder to ear lobe.

I moaned as his teeth grazed my skin and his hold around my waist increased ten-fold.

I gripped his hair as his mouth explored my neck, all the way down to my collar bone and back again, biting, nibbling and..._holy fuck_...licking. My body was bending backwards and I could feel ever line of him and I do mean every line and Christ if he wasn't grinding into me with everything that he had.

His hands travelled down my back towards my ass which he gripped and squeezed making me yelp in surprise. I felt his mouth turn into a smile against my throat as he squeezed again, eliciting the same response.

"If that's the sound you make when I grab your ass," he whispered, flicking his tongue against my ear lobe. "I can't wait to hear what other sounds you can make."

_Jesus, if that wasn't __the sexiest most presumptuous thing a man had ever said to me…_

"Shit," I hissed as his lips crashed into mine again and he lifted me by the ass that was still in his grasp so that I could wrap my arms and legs around him.

He started walking back towards the suite, kicking the French door wide open so that he could get us back through without injury. He paused briefly at the dining room table, pulling his mouth from mine to glance at it. His face changed as he considered whatever it was that he considered before he continued through towards the bedroom muttering what sounded like, 'later' under his breath.

My back hit what I assumed was a door before I found myself lying down on the comfiest bed I had ever felt with Edward on top of me, between my legs, grinding into me so hard I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. He grabbed my hands and held them at the side of my head, groaning as I wrapped my legs around his waist, trapping him against me.

"Christ, Bella," he breathed into my neck. "We have to..."

"No, no," I moaned as I felt him start to move from me. "Edward..." I sighed as he pushed himself up on his hands next to my head and looked down at me.

"Just...hang on..." he murmured, closing his eyes for a second. "We need to just...slow down..."

"Fuck slowing down," I snarled through gritted teeth, surprised at my own desperation. "I want you."

If I hadn't been so hot already I would have blushed.

He smiled and raised his eyebrows, his arrogance glinting in his eyes but shook his head as he loosened my legs from around his waist and stood up, holding his hands out to me. I eyed them curiously before placing my palms in his. He pulled me up slowly so that I was standing in front of him, the backs of my knees pressing against the bed.

He lifted my hands up to his mouth and kissed each knuckle softly. I took a couple of deeper breaths as I watched him touch his lips to my skin softly. His eyes opened and stared at me. He released one of my hands and pushed my hair behind my shoulder.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he murmured as he twisted a piece of my hair around his index finger. "I want to touch you." He leaned his head back towards me and placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips, "soft and gentle." He moved to my cheek. "Worship and caress."

I whimpered as his hands found the front of my blouse and unfastened the top button, moving briskly to the next.

"Warm and slow," he murmured into my jaw as his hands completed their journey down my front. He opened my blouse and pushed it slowly off my shoulders and down my arms. The backs of his fingers never lifted from my skin, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He exhaled and stepped back from me slightly taking in my black lace bra.

His words, his touch, felt so different from my husband.

"Stunning," he whispered, making my eyes roll into my head as his words and breath hit me. "Turn around," he ordered softly.

I did as he asked and leaned my head to the right as he placed soft kisses from my shoulder to my jaw, humming as he did. I bit down on my bottom lip as his hands found the zipper on my skirt. He pulled it down far too slowly, making my whole body burn with need for his touch. He held my waist and turned me around so that I was once again facing him. His eyes never leaving mine, he pushed my skirt down over my hips so that it pooled around my feet. He allowed himself to look down at me and as he did I felt a rush of goose flesh ripple across my skin wherever his eyes touched.

He hissed and ran a hand through his hair. "Bel-...holy shit...what..?"

I shifted a little under his gaze that was stapled hungrily to my black lace boy shorts which had been a gift from my sister on my last birthday.

He seemed to notice my slight discomfort and moved towards me, running his hands down my sides before placing them on the band of the panties in question.

"You continue to surprise me, Bella Black," he growled in my ear. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look in these." He ran his hand around to my back, dipping his finger tips under the lace.

"Edward," I whimpered as his nose grazed the space between my breasts.

"Mmhm," he answered, seemingly distracted by that particular part of my body.

"Can I undress you?"

He pulled his head back and smiled at me. "Please," he whispered, placing my hands on his grey silk tie.

I slowly tugged his tie apart and pulled it from around his neck, dropping it on the floor next to my blouse and skirt. Glancing at him from under my lashes and biting my lip to keep calm and slow I began to unbutton his shirt. I reached the bottom and pulled it from his pants so that I could open the last two. I placed my hands gently onto his bare chest and gasped at the feel of his strength under my palms. I pushed my hands outwards, never leaving his skin and pushed his shirt open. He shrugged his shoulders out of it and pulled it from his wrists with his arms behind his back.

I let my hands wander over the perfect planes of him, down the centre of his stomach over the ridges of muscle towards the trail of hair that began just above his waist band.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, looking back up at him.

His eyes were hooded and the tip of his tongue was poking from between his lips. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, flicking his tongue across my lips. He wound his arms around me, resting his open palms in the centre and small of my back.

My hands found his belt buckle and started to unfasten it, the sound of the metal the only sound audible above our kisses and heavy breathing. Once the belt was discarded and the button open, I eased the zipper of his fly down moaning into his open mouth as my knuckle ran down the full length of his extremely hard cock.

He hummed and nodded gently in response. I pushed his pants down and he stepped out of them, wrapping his arm around my waist and placing me onto the bed gently. We kissed open and breathless, moving our hands over each other. I couldn't get enough of him, he felt so perfect under my touch.

He nudged my knees apart with his and placed himself between my legs allowing just enough of his weight to press down on me to drive me fucking crazy. He pushed his hips into mine and I cried out into his mouth.

He felt so different yet so familiar, moulding himself to me.

"That's it," he whispered as he kissed my nipple through my bra. "I want to hear you, Bella. I want to make you fucking sing."

I bucked my hips up towards him, grinding my aching pussy against him. He hissed as he pushed back, licking my throat. His hands moved up to the straps of my bra and gently teased them down my arms. He continued to pull it until my breasts were bare against him. Before I could even take another breath his mouth found my nipple and sucked it…hard.

"Oh god," I moaned as his hands gripped my waist, holding me down on the bed.

"I was right," he mumbled into my chest. "You do taste as good as you look."

My hands found their way into his hair and pulled, desperate for more of him. He seemed to realise my need and thrust against me while simultaneously biting down on my other nipple. I cried out and he moaned in response.

"Edward," I panted. "That feels…"

"Shhh," he soothed moving up to my mouth. "We're just getting started."

_Jesus fucking Christ…_

I felt his hands move to the band of my panties and slowly ease them down. I lifted my hips up so that he could pull them off easily. He whipped them past my ankles and threw them to the floor, grazing his palms back up my shins and to my thighs as he moved back up my body. I arched as his fingers grazed so close to my pussy I almost shot off the bed.

"I want," he whispered in my ear. "Fuck…I _need_ to taste you, Bella. Tell me I can."

"Yes," I gasped. "Oh please…I need it too."

His tongue plunged into my mouth, sucking out the last of my mental clarity before moving slowly down my body, nibbling and sucking my stomach, my hips and the tops of my legs. His hands slowly pushed my thighs apart and then gently placed them over his shoulders. His eyes met mine for a split second, burning me with their intensity and heat.

He seemed to take a long, deep breath against my thigh before placing a soft kiss above my clit. I watched as his eyelids fluttered slightly.

He smirked as a quiet whimper escaped my throat. Keeping his gaze fixed on me, he lowered his face to my pussy, nuzzling my flesh and teasing my clit with his mouth, before dragging his tongue and lips along my wet slit.

"Ah…yes, shit yes…" I moaned out in a long exhalation that I didn't even know I was holding. I could feel myself almost drowning in the sensations the man between my legs was lavishing on me.

His tongue flicked my clit, slow then fast. He seemed to listen to every move, moan and vibration that came from me and ran with it. His green stare burned into me, sending me so fucking crazy my body began to tremble. He hummed against me and slammed his arm across my stomach to hold me as my hips thrust and squirmed towards him when his tongue slipped into me, lapping at everything that I gave him.

"So wet," he sighed before placing his tongue back on my clit.

My insides twisted and coiled higher and higher with every small brush of his mouth and spiralled from the tips of my toes to the top of my head as two of his beautifully long fingers eased into me replacing his glorious tongue. I gripped his hair in my fingers, holding his mouth to me, almost frantic in my search for release.

"Fuck," I whimpered, trying to move under his strong arm. He held me fast. His forearm flexed as he pushed me into the bed. "Oh…I'm…Edward…"

_I was so close already...so fucking close...his mouth...Oh God...his fucking mouth..._

He hummed against my wet folds, curling his fingers around grazing the one place I knew would send me headlong into orgasm and began driving them into me while shaking his head rapidly from side to side. He pulled my clit into his mouth and sucked.

My hands slammed to my sides. I gripped the bed, almost hard enough to rip the sheets and my mouth dropped open in silent ecstasy as I exploded on his face and around his fingers, screaming out his name.

I gasped, breathless and sweating as he sucked and nibbled my clit while he slowed his hand as I continued to writhe and thrash against his face.

"Uh…uh…shit," I moaned as his head lifted slowly after placing soft kisses along the soaking skin at the tops of my thighs.

He smiled as he sucked his fingers, closing his eyes as he did. He moved back up my body and nuzzled my neck.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Bella," he said darkly. "I could eat your pussy for days. You taste so good."

I whimpered and shifted my hips against his thigh. I could feel his smile against my collar bone.

"That was…I have no words," I breathed, running my hand through my hair.

He grinned down at me, arrogance still prevalent in his green eyes.

"How about _hot as fuck_ for starters?" he asked as his gaze roamed my body like a predator eyes its prey.

He was definitely cocky, but damn if it wasn't a good look on him.

_Well, Mr Cullen, two can play that game…_

"Mm, that might work if we were like this..." I wrapped my legs around him and threw myself over, rolling us until I was straddling his waist. I smiled at his expression which told me I had taken him completely by surprise.

"Jesus," he muttered as he regained his equilibrium and began running his hands up and down my sides.

I reached back and unfastened my bra, throwing it to the side. I looked down at him, seeing his eyes slide down my curves.

"You really are..." he murmured as his hands cupped my breasts, "...fucking beautiful."

I hummed and circled my hips against him, biting my tongue as he groaned in pleasure.

"You like that?" I asked, doing it again and smiling in satisfaction as his brow furrowed over his closed eyes. He nodded slowly, lifting his hips slightly.

He released my breasts and my, now, very hard nipples as I shuffled down his thighs, bending over so that I could kiss the middle of his chest. I let my tongue trail down the centre of him, loving the feel of his hair on my lips. My hands roamed over him, from his thighs to his arms, across his chest and back to his stomach, exploring him and his perfection.

When my lips passed his belly button and met the course hair that disappeared under the cotton of his underwear, I tucked my hands in the waistband. His mouth had dropped open as he watched me move down his body. I looked at him, seeking silent approval which he gave me with a breath and a low, '_fuck_.' I pulled his boxers down slowly, discarding them with the rest of our clothes.

_My God he's breath taking..._

Every line and muscle of him was flawless. I had never in my life seen anything as stunning as the man lying beneath me and I told him so. He licked his lips in response, his chest rising and falling as I nibbled his thigh and placed my finger tips dangerously close to his cock that was as perfect as the rest of him.

"Fuck," he breathed as my hair grazed his groin. "Christ, woman, what are you doing to me?"

"Well," I purred looking up at him from under my lashes. "I was hoping you'd let me return the favour and allow me to suck your cock...if that's ok with you?"

The grunt and growl that erupted from his chest and the widening of his eyes told me all I needed to know before I slowly licked the tip of his dick as it twitched furiously. He tasted sublime, musky, warm and rich.

"Uh...Bella," he whimpered as he watched me twist my tongue around over and around the head of him.

Taking a long breath through my nose and keeping my eyes on him the entire time, I lowered my mouth to him, sucking gently as I did. My lips held him as I lifted back up, sucking harder with my hand at his base.

"Holy fuck!" he cried, slamming his head into the pillows under his head and arching his back.

His knuckles were white at his sides and I immediately wanted them in my hair, guiding me. I had never wanted that before or as much as I did then, seeing Edward helpless beneath me. I wanted him to show me what he wanted as we discovered and shared ourselves with each other.

I grabbed his wrist and placed it on the back of my head, nodding in encouragement when he looked at me in question. He bit down on his bottom lip and groaned as his fingers knotted through my hair and he pushed me down on him again.

"Oh my God, yes," he moaned. "Just...like...that."

I hummed against him and let my tongue wind around him, feeling every ridge and groove of his delicious cock. His grip in my hair got tighter and his breaths began leaving him with small growls in between.

"So good," he hissed. "So fucking good, Bella...uh, uh...your mouth...dammit, look at your mouth on me."

His face was almost pained when I looked at him again. His clenched teeth, tight jaw and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead made him look feral and sexy as hell. I grazed my teeth up his length before taking him as deep as I could.

"Motherfucker," he groaned. "Bella...you're gonna make me...cum..."

"Mmhm," I answered, keeping my mouth on him but moving my hand to his balls where I gently cupped and massaged them in my palm.

He thrust into my mouth while pushing on the back of my head, his fingers pushing into my scalp.

_It was the hottest thing I'd ever felt..._

His moans came quicker, shallower and he lifted himself onto his forearms so that he could watch me. He pulled my hair out of my face and stared at me, passionate and desperate for release. I moved my mouth and my hand faster, licking, sucking and nibbling my way up, around and back down. My pussy clenched with need as his hips bucked up to me.

_He wanted me...this beautiful man wanted me..._

"Ah, ah...Bel-," he groaned. "Uh, uh ..._now_, Oh God, uh...FUCK!"

I moaned with him as he exploded hot and wet into my mouth. He gripped my hair holding me to him as I drank him down, licking and cleaning him as I did. His head snapped back as he cried out loudly before the strength disappeared from his arms and he dropped back down onto the bed, panting and gasping in his release.

He looked glorious

I slowly and a little begrudgingly, removed my mouth when he had given me all he had and smiled triumphantly at him. His eyes were half closed, watching me as I scooted next to him. I was surprised when his hand pushed under my neck and pulled me towards him, holding me against his chest. My body fit against his better than I could have ever imagined and I smiled contentedly as I let my palm rest on his stomach while his stroked the top of my arm.

"I have no words," he mumbled into my hair with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I'm glad," I replied with a chuckle, letting my fingertips dance up his chest and to his neck.

He turned his face to me, smirk still plastered across his perfect mouth. His eyes were different and were now the most exquisite green I had ever seen. The conflict had ebbed from the edges of his irises and had been replaced with calm.

He gazed at me like that for what felt like hours.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Of course," I replied with a small nod.

He took a deep breath and lifted my hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on the back of it. "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you."

I gasped slightly at his words and felt my body burn once again with desire.

_How the hell does he do that...?_

"Is it ok to tell you that?" he asked, dropping his head so that he was eye level with me.

"Yes," I whispered.

He smiled and rolled towards me so that the top part of his body was pressed against me with his knee placed between my thighs.

"Good," he said gently, cupping my face, "because I have to tell you, wanting and imagining having you and _actually_ having you...fuck, there's no contest, Bella."

He dropped his lips to mine and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. There seemed to be so much behind the pressure that he put against my mouth, more than the words he had just used but my mind was too far gone to try and understand it.

He moaned quietly into my mouth as my hands wound back into his hair before he smiled and pulled back slowly.

"Wait there," he said with a wink and chuckle at my thoroughly confused expression.

He lifted from me and I had to bite my lip as I watched his tight naked ass disappear into the bathroom. It was a magnificent sight and made the Golden Gate Bridge suddenly seem extremely boring. I realised that I would bite it the next chance I got.

I heard water running and soon the smell of lavender drifted with a light steam through the doorway. I sat up and reached down to grab my panties and bra from the floor.

Edward clearing his throat while leaning against the door frame made me pause. He cocked an eyebrow at the underwear in my hand and shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so, Mrs Black, do you?"

I dropped the two items like hot potatoes and smiled.

"I guess not," I replied, feeling my heart beat frantically in my chest at the way that he said '_Mrs Black,' _and the fact that his cock was becoming hard again. Edward's naked body was incredible. From his bare feet to the bronze chaos on his head it was almost possible to believe that he wasn't real.

_Maybe this is a dream…?_

He held out his hand to me, bringing me from my daze, with a smile, beckoning me with his pointer finger.

"Come with me," he said softly. The words as well as the tone he used slipped between my thighs and conjured more wetness from my eager pussy. The fact that his finger was moving in such a way was just the cherry on a fucking amazing, naked Edward cake.

I lifted from the bed and slowly put my hand in his. He smiled when our palms met and turned, leading me into the huge master bathroom. It was all grey marble and silver faucets with black and white tiles that covered every wall from floor to ceiling. I was busy looking around myself in complete awe when I walked into Edward's back, not realising that he had stopped.

"Look," he whispered into my ear.

He nodded towards the far wall where a full length mirror hung showing me in all my naked glory. I felt the heat hit my cheeks as I looked at myself and all my imperfections and watched as Edward's hand snaked around my waist as he moved behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. His hand dipped down across my stomach and I held my breath as his finger tips danced lightly along my bikini line.

"See how fucking gorgeous you are?" His voice was once again rough and low against my shoulder. "Now do you see why I wanted you?"

I whimpered when his tongue ran up the back of my neck while his hands found my breasts where he began palming them. They fit into his hands like corresponding jigsaw pieces and made my nipples react in record time.

Still standing behind me he moved us forwards towards the tub which was filled with water and bubbles. He placed a kiss on the back of my head and moved around me so that he could get in before me. He sighed and smiled up at me.

"Will you join me?" he asked with a look on his face that knew exactly what my answer was going to be.

I smiled back, finding his confidence sexy as fuck and with my hand on his shoulder to steady myself I slipped into the hot water. But instead of placing myself between his legs, like I knew he clearly wanted, I moved to the other side, leaning myself back against the warm marble, twisting my calves around his. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me in what could only be described as surprise.

"What?" I asked, running my dripping hand through my hair. I smiled in satisfaction as his eyes followed my every move with a silent snarl at the right corner of his mouth.

"Nothing," he replied after a moment, wetting his own hair with his hands.

I licked my lips as a small drop of water ran down the side of his jaw.

I wanted to taste it.

"Are you ok?" he asked, leaning forward slightly. "I mean…with all this?"

He gestured with his hand towards the room and then slowly at the space between us.

I bit my lip as I thought of everything that had led me to this point, sitting in a bath tub with the most beautiful man I'd ever met. I glanced at my surroundings before looking back at Edward's curious face.

"Yes," I replied with a nod. "I am very ok."

I touched my locket and slipped further into the water. I jumped slightly when I felt his hands on my knees.

"I was wondering," he continued, as he watched my hand finger the silver around my neck. "Would you allow me wash you?"

I couldn't reply with words.

I simply sighed and mouthed a small 'yes.'

Such a simple request had left me aching once more for his touch. He reached behind himself and retrieved a cream sponge and a bottle of what I could only assume was body wash. He lifted my feet slowly out of the water and placed them on either side of the tub. I could feel my body start to burn as, with the sponge and bath cream, he began washing my ankles, my shins and my knees.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I let myself feel the soft and gentle way in which he moved up my body. The water rippled and splashed as he shifted closer to me, guiding the sponge to my thighs. I moaned softly as he dipped it between my legs, applying enough pressure to my pussy to make my head spin. He put my legs back in the water gently and using slow circles, he moved up to my stomach, pressing into my belly button.

I watched as he raised himself onto his knees between my legs.

"Come here," he murmured, once again holding his hands out to me.

Without thinking twice I took his hand and gasped as he pulled me to him so that I was straddling him. My face rested against his cheek as he continued washing my back, moving my hair so that he could reach my neck. I sighed as he kissed where he cleaned. I placed my nose against his neck and breathed him in, groaning as his scent once again snaked its way into me.

"You smell so good," I whispered.

He shivered slightly against me and I suddenly became aware of his cock and how close it was to where I knew I desperately wanted it. I bit my lip as I thought about how simple it would be to just move my hips to the left and have him inside me. The thought manifested itself in a small twitch of my body.

"Bella," he growled, slowing his strokes on my back. It took me a second to register that he no longer had a sponge in his hand.

"God, Edward," I breathed, capturing the drip on his jaw with my tongue that had teased me not minutes before.

"Are you…sure?" he swallowed. I could feel the tension in his shoulders and the firmness in his hold on my lower back.

He wanted this as much as I did. He _needed_ it as much as I did.

"Please," I begged, shifting my hips. "I want you."

"Fuck. Me," he moaned, dropping his head onto my shoulder.

I whimpered as he lifted me gently, moving his hand under the water between us and slipping a finger between my pussy lips.

"I can feel how much you want me," he panted as his teeth grazed my neck.

I sighed as his finger circled my clit and held onto his shoulders as the overwhelming urge to slam myself onto him crashed through my body with no warning.

"I do," I muttered, biting my lip.

I ground myself slowly against his hand, my face in the crook of his neck, mirroring his pose exactly.

His finger moved from me and he shifted me once again, raising me out of the water. When he brought me back down, I gasped as I felt his cock press against my entrance. He hissed loudly as I began to bear down, taking him into me as gradually as I could. The head of his cock slipped inside and we moaned in unison.

_Fuck he felt so good…so different…_

I pushed down more, losing my handle on the moment, wanting all of him as quickly as I could.

"Easy, beautiful," he said huskily as he held my hips. "Just feel me."

I nodded into his cheek trying not to cry out as he filled me. It was useless when he pushed upwards and became fully sheathed by me and the sound that left my mouth echoed around the bathroom.

"Holy mother of fuck, Bella," he groaned through his teeth. "Oh my God…so good, uh…" He mumbled almost incoherently into my ear. His breath was hot on my skin, shaky and rough.

I lifted up and dropped down on him just as slowly, almost sobbing at the incredible sensation of his cock rubbing me in all the places I needed it. His hands held me and guided me up and down again.

"Perfect," he growled, "so damn perfect."

I lifted my face from his neck and found his mouth quickly with mine. He gasped as our lips met and he kissed me urgently, knotting his hands into my hair. I cupped the side of his face in the crook of my elbow and began moving above him with more purpose. Our tongues danced in my mouth, in his and between us when we broke for air.

"Oh Edward," I groaned, tilting my head back, "your cock…oh fuck!"

He lowered his head to my left nipple and sucked and licked it like a starving man. His desperation sent waves of lust crashing over me and my arms tightened around his neck. The slow, gentleness was disappearing and was being replaced with a need so great that even the large bath tub we were joined in couldn't hold us.

"Fuck it," he groaned thrusting harder into me and before I could even raise my head from his shoulder he had lifted us both out of the water.

"Hold on," he said as he lifted his foot out of the tub and onto the towel that was lying on the floor.

Our connection was never severed as I wrapped myself around him as he carried me, dripping with water and suds back to the large bed we had left not thirty minutes before.

His mouth met mine once more as we dropped back down onto the sheets and he wasted no time in driving his cock hard into me taking my breath away.

"Uh, uh…yes," I cried out, grabbing his face and crashing my lips to his. "Harder."

He did it again and grunted loudly, setting my heart off at an incredible pace.

"I want…to…uh," he groaned, licking my neck. "I want to fuck you, Bella. I can't be…gentle. I need it."

His words were like a lightening bolt up my spine and the noise that left me was almost animalistic.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please just fuck me."

He moaned into my collar bone before biting down on it, making my back snap upwards so hard I feared it would shatter.

He lifted one of my legs over his arm and drove, deep and hard into my pussy.

"Oh yes, like that!" I cried as he did it again, sending my body into an absolute frenzy.

"Like that?" he asked, gasping for breath as he circled his hips and slammed them against mine.

"Fuck yes," I replied gripping onto his biceps for dear life.

"So beautiful," he moaned, kissing me with an open mouth.

He thrust over and over, our skin slapping with the water from the bath and my own wetness which I knew was pouring from me with each move of his cock. He grabbed my hands and threw them above my head, devouring my tits as he did. He bit and licked and sucked every square inch of the skin on my chest.

"Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my dick, Bella," he growled as he bit down on my ear lobe. "Do you feel how hard I am for you? Holy fuck, you feel so tight and wet."

His words picked up my orgasm and flung it hard into my stomach.

"I want to feel you cum for me," he panted as he clenched his teeth. He slid his fingers between mine and pushed our hands hard into the bed. "Fuck, Bella, cum on my cock…come on…give it to me…"

"I…I…uh, uh," I cried out, unable to speak, unable to breath as he pounded into me. My leg wrapped around his waist as he pushed my other higher so that he was so deep inside me I could almost taste him.

I could feel him getting harder and harder inside me as he thrust almost viciously, so I clenched my pussy around him with everything I had.

"I'm coming," he moaned against my lips, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "Fuck, I'm coming so hard!"

His forehead crashed against mine.

"Yes, yes, yes," I moaned, thrusting back at him with all the energy I could find, clawing at his back, needing him closer, deeper.

He grunted, clenched his teeth and drove into me with so much force we moved a foot across the bed.

"Edward!" I screamed

My orgasm shattered through my body, lifting me up and dragging every drop of air from my lungs. I fell apart under him, calling for him, grabbing at him.

"Bella!" he shouted back, growling, moaning and heaving above me.

I could feel his cock twitching as he came violently inside me. "Oh God...uh, uh...fuck!"

He continued to pound and thrust, each one less than the one before it until he stopped completely.

"Shit, shit, shit," he hissed as his head dropped onto my shoulder and he released my leg from his arm.

He spread his whole weight onto me as he gasped into my neck. I could feel his heart slamming in his chest knowing that it matched the force of mine beat for beat.

We lay, breathing, sighing and touching, once his hands released mine.

"Never…" he murmured as my hand stroked his back.

"I know," I answered, my eyes still closed as my body slowly began calming down.

I had never experienced anything as powerful, passionate or needful in my entire life and the fact that Edward uttered that one word told me that he was thinking the exact same thing.

He sighed and removed himself from me, pulling me, still shaking, to his side.

I laid my head on his shoulder, revelling in the soft skin that rested under my cheek.

"I'm sorry your bed's all wet," I muttered with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," he answered, lolling his head from side to side with his eyes closed. "It's a two bedroom suite."

"Oh good," I replied, twisting my finger into the hairs on his chest.

"Yeah, plus," he continued, turning to me. "It was totally fucking worth it." He ran his finger tips up my spine, sending goose flesh rippling all over my body.

I blushed and smiled, catching my breath again as his other hand trailed down my cheek.

"Bella?" he asked with his nose in my hair, his voice tinged with something I couldn't quite figure.

"Edward," I replied glancing up at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

_He'd just had his cock in me and fucked me seven ways from Friday and now he wanted to know if he could ask me something?_

"Yes," I said with a small shake of my head.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" His voice was small and quiet.

I looked at him in surprise and in truth a little speechless. His face held so many different things but mostly all I could see was hope. I mulled his request over for at least…um…two seconds.

"Yes," I answered quietly, running my hand up his neck so that my hand was resting on his jaw.

He leaned down releasing a long breath and kissed me again, softly, no urgency just gentle and warm.

"Ok, so, how about…we put on those robes," he said, nodding towards the two items in question that were hanging on the back of the room door, "go out on the balcony and have some more champagne?"

I sighed and blinked slowly. "Ok."

* * * *

I opened my eyes, squinting at the light that was pouring through the curtains. I smiled when I remembered where I was and how I'd gotten there. I moved my arm to the other side of the bed to feel the warm body that had been against me all night and sat up quickly when I realised he was no longer there.

"Edward," I called out into the suite, pausing as it echoed around the room. There was no reply.

I looked at my watch to see that I had over slept by an hour.

"Fuck," I muttered throwing the covers back and hurrying across the room towards my clothes. I stopped when I noticed a folded piece of paper resting on top of my blouse.

_Bella Black_ was scrawled in beautiful handwriting on the outside.

I frowned as I opened it.

_Beautiful Bella,_

_I am sorry that you have had to wake up alone this morning._

_Thank you for an incredible night._

_It was everything and more._

_Edward x_

**What. The. Fuck.**

After reading the sorry excuse for a goodbye at least five more times, I crumpled the piece of paper in my hand in anger and began throwing my clothes on muttering my wrath which included words such as '_fucker' 'asshole'_ and '_stupid idea_.'

I grabbed my bag, did another search around the room for anything I may have left, hoping beyond hope that I would eventually find Edward so that I could wring his fucking neck. _Bastard. _

I glanced at the dining room table and tried to ignore the pulsing between my legs as I remembered Edward kissing me, holding me, fucking me…

I stormed back to my room, cursing everyone and everything around me. Even the shower I had did nothing to ease the anger that cursed through my veins. I was stupid, I knew. I agreed, I shouldn't have but for fuck's sake…what was he trying to prove…?

What we had shared, what we had done and I didn't even get a proper goodbye.

I packed and made my way down to the lobby, making sure that I gave my hotel room door a good slam.

Fuck the wood work – it made _me_ feel better.

The taxi cab ride was uncomfortable and long. I knew that there was only one voice that would calm me at that moment.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Bells, how are you?" he asked, his smile evident in his voice.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly as the sun reflected off the diamond on my finger.

"I'm good," I answered. "How was work?"

"It was ok. I swapped shifts so I could get to your mom's earlier."

"Sounds good," I said with a smile.

"Hey, there's a little guy here who's just dying to speak to you."

I laughed and felt my chest tighten.

"I'll pass you over," he said with a chuckle. "See you later. Love ya."

"Love ya, Jake."

I spoke to my little prince for the rest of the cab journey, smiling as he told me what he had been doing while I had been away. He giggled and squealed as he did. It was exactly what I needed. I couldn't wait to see him after dinner.

I managed to sleep a little on the plane, but every time I did all I could think about was the feel of Edward's hands moving across my body, the sensation of him moving inside me, the sounds he made as he came and cried out my name.

_Jesus, I had to get a grip…asshole…_

I needed to make sure I had all my thoughts and emotions in check before I saw my husband.

I had to know what the hell I was going to do and say…

I breathed a sigh of relief when I pulled my bag out of the cab trunk and wheeled it behind me up to the front door, unlocking it quickly and throwing myself into the house. Max jumped up at me as soon as I shut it behind me, whining and barking as he wagged his tail.

"Hey handsome," I cooed, grabbing his fur while he licked my face.

I led him towards the back door and let him out before throwing my laundry in the hamper and changing into my sweats and hoodie.

I was still in the kitchen cleaning an hour later when I heard two voices coming through the front door.

I froze drying the plate in my hand when a…no..._The _soft, musical sound hit my ears. _The_ musical soft voice that, after the night we had had, I would know in my sleep.

My brain switched in that one second, flashing images of legs, arms, mouths and heat behind my eyelids.

_Fuck…_

"Hey."

I turned to see Jake walking into the room followed by a tall figure with a mop of bronze chaos on the top of his head.

"I brought a friend," Jake smiled as he grabbed a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl and gestured towards Edward.

But I couldn't speak. My breath had left me as I stared at Edward standing looking like a fucking runway model in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a white Henley shirt and black jeans.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes as dark as when I had last seen them.

I nodded my head in response, unable to do much else.

Jake looked curiously between us, back and forth before something occurred to him. "Hey, Edward, I left that CD in the car, give me a sec."

"Sure, man," he replied, his voice and small smile making my head spin.

Jake left the room, but I couldn't have cared less. I couldn't drag my eyes away from the devastatingly beautiful creature who was now walking slowly towards me. My breath caught in my throat and my heart crashed in my chest, slamming against my rib cage with each step that he took.

"Bella," he whispered. His breath washed over me, making my pussy clench and my teeth grip my bottom lip in earnest.

"It's so good to see you," he growled leaning his head towards me, grazing his nose along my jaw line.

I couldn't move as his scent whipped around me, the same cologne teased its way into my mouth making it water. His hands slowly found their way onto my hips, the sensation of it and the memory of what else they were capable of conjured a soft moan from my throat.

"Can I give you your morning kiss now?" he asked, winding his hands around my back.

"I…I," I stammered as his mouth inched towards mine.

_Oh God…I wanted him…_

"Edward. _What the fuck_?"

We both stilled immediately as Jake's voice boomed around the room.

Edward's eyes widened before he turned slowly to look at him as my face burst into flames behind his shoulder.

"Fuck, man," Jake continued with his hands on his hips glaring at both of us. "Christ, you've only been away from your wife for ten fucking hours! Can you just keep your hands off her until I _leave_ at least, please?"

After a moment of silence Edward's laugh filled the room, sending sparks of lust through my body. I smirked and shook my head.

Jake threw the CD case on the kitchen table and rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, I'll catch you horn dogs later," he groaned. "I need to go and get _my _wife who, by the way, Miss Bella, is wondering why she hasn't heard from her sister in a week."

He glared at me comically; trying to imitate my sister's all time famous death-glare.

"I know, I know," I conceded with a smile. "Tell her I'll call her tonight."

"Will do," he replied as he turned to leave, "adios, kids."

Edward turned back to me with a glint of sex still in his eyes. He looked me up and down, making me squirm and licked his lips.

_Jesus...his mouth...his tongue...focus, Bella..._

"So," he growled moving back towards me. "Where were we, _Mrs Black_?"

I suddenly had a moment of mental clarity amidst Edward's sex fog..._asshole_...

I slapped his hand away as he tried to wrap it around my waist.

"Whoa, baby," he said incredulously, looking down at the red mark that started to appear on his skin. "What the hell was that for?"

"What was it for?" I repeated with narrowed eyes, feeling my anger build up again.

I stormed past him and grabbed his damn note off of the kitchen table, shaking my hand so that the paper rustled by his face.

I looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Beautiful Bella," I read with vitriol. "I am sorry that you have had to wake up alone this morning. Thank you for an incredible night. It was everything and more. Edward."

I slammed it against his chest in fury and he grabbed it before it floated to the floor.

"Wh-what?" he stammered looking at the note then back at me.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving that and not waking me to say goodbye this morning?" I asked loudly, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked slowly as he watched me.

_Oh no, do not smirk, Mr…_

"Baby, it was a role play. I was still in the moment," he replied casually, folding the note and sliding it into his back pocket.

"Fuck the role play," I seethed. "That's beside the point. I, _me_, Mrs _Cullen_, wanted a kiss from her husband before he left." I poked my finger at his chest. "And even if it was the damn role play you didn't even leave a number. I mean honestly, Edward, did you learn nothing in college?"

His smirk changed to a large grin. "Baby, I was with _you_ in college."

I shook my head as his words began to register and make sense.

_Dammit.__.._

"That's beside the point," I repeated getting flustered. "This was _your_ idea…and I did it…I went along with it…"

"Fuck yeah you did," he growled, taking another step towards me.

I swallowed hard.

_Damn sex fog_…It just made me lose all coherencies around him. I was amazed that I had managed to fight through it while we had talked in the bar. I honestly had no idea how I had kept my hands off of him for as long as I had.

I stepped back slightly. "But it would have been nice to have woken up with you this morning done spoons, whatever."

I could hear the anger in my voice waning the closer he got to me.

"Bella," he whispered as his hand curved around the back of my neck. "I'm a married man. I had to leave you to get back to my _other_ wife."

I couldn't help but smile slightly at that one and the damn cad saw it and used it to his advantage.

His lips slammed against mine with such force I almost lost my footing but his arms wrapped around me holding me tightly against him. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue found mine and caressed it and sucked it into his own.

The passion that we had shared in the suite was still raw and electric around us and we poured all of it into the kiss that made my toes curl.

He pulled back after an age, both of us panting.

"I love you with all my heart," he breathed. "I always have and making love to you has always been incredible. But last night, Bella…" He nibbled my neck. "Fuck me…last night was just…I've never experienced anything like it."

"I know," I gasped as I wound my hands into his hair desperate for his touch again.

"I was so sure you'd be too nervous…or uncomfortable but…Jesus. You even resisted me in the bar like I wanted. You have no fucking idea how hot that was, baby." He licked my jaw and ground himself into me until my back was against the breakfast counter.

He was so hard.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you," I said with a small giggle. "If I'd had my way I'd have fucked you in the bar."

He laughed and hummed against my hair in agreement. "That would have given that blonde motherfucker something to watch," he grumbled, referring to the guy who had tried to pick me up by buying me a drink. "I mean seriously, here I am trying to pick up my _own_ wife in a hotel bar and some asshole comes along stealing my thunder…hell the fuck no."

He kissed me again as we laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

"I wanted you so much," I confessed, nuzzling his jaw.

"I know, baby, I could see it in your eyes," he whispered. "Do you know how hard it was to not give in to you? Especially after not having seen you for nearly three days. I was just about ready to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to bed before you said that you wanted me."

We had discussed that no kissing was allowed until I said those words. I want you. In truth I probably could have said them a lot sooner but it had been nice seeing him get a little flustered.

I told him so. He laughed again, wrapping his arms around my neck as mine weaved around his waist. I pressed my face into his chest as he kissed my hair.

"New cologne?" I asked looking up at him.

"Mmhm," he hummed back with a nod. "Something new for our night together. Less familiarity." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

"You really thought hard about it didn't you?" I smirked.

"Now, now, Mrs Cullen, don't give me any of that shit - you and your lace, panty, short, hot-as-fuck underwear." He grinned but his eyes darkened. "I wasn't the only one thinking ahead."

I couldn't deny it. I blushed and buried my face into his arm.

"Christ woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you standing in those things."

"I aim to please," I replied as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"You do," he murmured against my lips, "frequently."

"I love you," I whispered as he hugged me tight, lifting me from the floor.

"I love you too sweetheart," he answered. "Even if I am slightly paranoid as to why you used your brother-in-laws surname as your alias." He cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes as he feigned suspicion.

I laughed into his sweater. "I know, but it was the first name I thought of. Sorry."

He laughed with me and kissed me softly from my lips to the tip of my nose. He moved his head back, looking at me from hairline to chin.

He sighed and his voice once again became small. "Were you really ok, Bella? Did you really...enjoy it?"

I nodded and smiled, biting my lip gently. "I did," I replied lamely. "Edward," I whispered. "I loved it. It was so…different but it was you…it was so amazing."

He beamed in response. "I know," he agreed. "It was pretty fucking spectacular."

He kissed me again, moving his hands slowly down my sides, grazing my breasts as he did. His eyes darkened further.

"Christ...I can't stop thinking about you at the bar, in the tub, in bed with me," he ground through his teeth. "It was so hot, Bella, you have no idea. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart," I replied, cupping his face in my hands and resting my forehead against his. "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

"I know, baby," he answered, closing his eyes and releasing a long slow breath.

He swayed us gently as he held me in his arms, nuzzling my hair tenderly. He pulled back and lifted my left hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on my wedding rings.

"My Bella," he whispered.

"Always," I replied, kissing his cheek, loving the feel of his five o'clock shadow under my lips.

"So," he said lazily before placing me back on the floor and walking over to the bag he had left in the doorway. "Where is our son?"

"He's still at my moms," I answered, smoothing my hands down my front in an effort to calm myself. "She text me saying that they were all having an X-Men day. Whatever the hell that means. Will you go and get him?" I asked, letting Max back in. He bounded towards Edward who stroked him and rubbed his belly.

"Sure," he answered standing back up and placing a box on the table. "Oh and I have to pass on Master Cullen's message that we're going to the zoo tomorrow." He paused and looked at me. "We _all_ have to go," he said, mimicking Masen's demanding voice and furrowed brow. He pointed his finger at me for extra effect.

It was especially funny considering it was the exact voice and expression Edward used when _he_ wanted something. Those lashes would be the death of me.

"Ok," I answered with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go get him." He pulled his keys from his coat pocket. "I'll be back, baby," he said kissing me softly, "with your son." He smiled against my lips as he touched my locket. "I love you."

"I love you," I replied, watching him walk to the door.

"Oh and there's a little gift for you on the table. Just something I picked up in San Francisco." He winked and blew me a kiss before heading out the door.

I turned back to the kitchen and head over to the table where the black box was sitting. A small tag rested on the side of it reading, _Mrs Cullen_ in Edward's fluent and graceful handwriting

I smiled as I pulled the lid off and gasped when I saw what was inside.

It was a crystal globe inside which was a miniature Golden Gate Bridge surrounded by water. The crystal was dark enough that it almost looked like it was twilight and when it was tilted, small stars fluttered around it.

It was beautiful and brought with it a deluge of images from our night together.

I set it down when I noticed a small card at the bottom of the box.

It was a card from the hotel.

**The Marriott, San Francisco** was emblazoned in gold across the front of it. I flipped it over and smiled, placing my fingertips to my lips, feeling my body warm up instantly as I read what he had written.

_To my wife, Isab__ella,_

_Your presence is requested:-_

_Suite 1222__, same time, same place, next year._

_Happy A__nniversary, baby._

_I love you._

_Always._

_Edward x_

**Holy hot suite sex Batman!!!**

**I know you'll probably need to re-read it now hahahah**

**Leave me some love – how about an EPOV!?**

**TTFN x x x**


End file.
